Curse of the Pale Prince
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: When Ichigo took the job at the zoo, he never expected that the leopard he was to take care of was actually a 4,000 year old prince! Can they break it before Ogichi Shirosaki's enemies find them? Or will Ichigo fall under the same enchantment? Yaoi duh!
1. Chapter 1: Tending the animal

Authoress Drabble~!

Happy b-day Tiana Misoro~! *huggles u* You have no idea how long I've been waiting ta do this fic! T-T So...here's a nice little brainchild for peoples!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Tending the Animal<p>

"Ok...so it's drive three more miles and then turn...left? Nono...right!" A teen murmered as he drove his way through town. "Goddammit I hate maps!" He groaned as he threw the atlas onto the floorborad of his truck and sighed. Spiky orange hair popped out from under his hat as he made a too-sharp turn and barely made it in time before the light went red. "Ugh!"_ I need a damned Garmin or something..._ As he drove, he then saw a large sign that said 'Karakura Zoo' and he sighed. "Finally!"

As he parked, a young man around his age rushed out to his truck, his red braid swinging back and forth. "Uhh...sorry I'm-"

"You're ten minutes late, and this is your first day!" The red head snapped, smacking the teen on the back of the head. "Grow a sense of time, Ichigo!"

"I left my house fifteen minutes early!"

"Then grow a sense of _direction_!" He scolded and grabbed Ichigo by his hand. "C'mon, the boss wants to show you who you'll be taking care of."

_More like who is he feeding me too..._Ichigo thought.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's first impression of his boss was 'crazy and definatly not stylish in any way'. He had a white and green striped hat, clog like sandals, and was waving a fan in his face. "Ah, so this is the newbie, huh?" He pulle dout a small clipboard and began scrolling down it with the tip of his fan. "Kurosaki Ichigo, yes?"<p>

"Yeah, sorry about being late and all." Ichigo nodded. "I live out in the country so-"

"Then you'll feel right at home with all the animals!" His boss announced.

_What's _that_ got to do with anything?_

"The name's Kisuke Urahara, but you can call me Kisuke if you wish." He held out his hand and Ichigo took it, shaking it firmly. "Hmm, nice grip, but save your strength, you'll need it."

"Huh? What for? You're not gonna make me wrestle with lions, are you?" Ichigo chuckled, but his co-worker's loud laugh nearly drowned him out.

"Ya ain't that lucky, rookie!" He laughed. "You get ta deal with Shiro." Ichigo gave the red head an awkward glance.

"Shiro?"

"Man, you sure you didn't just pick the job because it was avalible?"

_Well...kinda yes and no._ To be honest, Ichigo loved animals. He had wanted to be a vet rather then a doctor, yet he needed money first before college. So when he had heard the zoo in the city had an opening, he all but jumped and skipped at the chance.

"He's the meanest cat we got; he doesn't get along with many of the other keepers here." The red head admitted. "All rookies have to try him out. Believe me, it sucks."

"That's because you were tackled, Renji." Kisuke said with a smile as they approached a large pit. Ichigo looked into the pit and felt like he would fall in. It was filled with fake ledges and rocks, a few trees here and there for shade. A small lake was near the center, with an island of rocks in the middle. It was there that rested the largest living cat he'd ever seen. The animal was pure white, long tail dangling off the edge of the rock it was laying on.

"Is that...Shiro?"

"Yup! He's an albino leapord, not a snow leapord. He has almost no spots on him! Really rare creature." Kisukle said as they walked away. Just as he started to follow, Ichigo couldn't help but feel like a set of burning eyes were watching him.

* * *

><p>They reached a small gate that lead to the inside of the pen. "Uh...I'm sure as hell this isn't safe." Ichigo grumbled.<p>

"Nonsense! Shiro here is practically a housecat, only six times larger!" Kisuke grinned, unlocking the gate. "Just stay calm, ok? He won't hurt you...just spook you a bit." Ichigo honestly couldn't believe that a zoo owner would allow this.

_Then again, said zoo owner opened the damned gate to begin with..._ he reminded himself. He walked in, feeling everything tense up around him. As soon as he entered the open pit, something heavy slammed into him. He felt a large, snow white paw press down on his chest and he looked up into the oddest set of eyes he had ever seen. Pure gold, surrounded by ebony stared into his widened brown eyes, as if trying to read him. There was a low growl and the white tail was swishing wildly. He knew this meant agrivation. "Tsk, what are _you_ so pissed about huh? _I'm_ the newbie here."

The large cat snorted, slapping snot onto Ichigo's face. Ugh...nasty. It then riased it's lips and what Ichigo at first thought was a snarl, but as the large cat purred, which was odd considering large cats weren't _supposed_ to purr, he figured he was laughing. "You're an odd one, huh? Guess we've got something in common then." The large cat pressed on his chest a bit more before getting off and hopping onto one of his large ledges, curling up and watching Ichigo from a distance.

"My my, he seems to have taken a shining to you." Ichigo all but squeaked as Kisuke's voice sounded right next to him.

"Don't do that!" He snapped.

"I expect you hear tomorrow around six. The zoo closes at nine, so you'll be in charge of cleaning his pit tomorrow. If you have a day shift, you're in charge of feeding and watching him." Ichigo stared at the man and he waved his fan in his face. "Come now Ichigo! It isn't every day you get to work with a rather...difficult animal." He turned and looked at the large cat, his eyes locking with the feline.

**_...Difficult doesn't even half explain it..._ **Ichigo blinked and shook his head at the forgein voice and sighed.

_My imagination? Whatever..._ He turned and watched the large cat yawn, disregarding him and couldn't help but feel a bit irked. _Oh, ignored by a cat? We'll fucking see about that one..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 end<p>

Sorry for shortness and all, but I hope people like (espeially you Tiana!) So...reviews please?


	2. Chapter 2: Ghost stories

Response to reviews~!

Ok I think it's high time I update this fic. XD So shall we?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Ghost Stories<p>

A week later...

"Alright, you big lazy ass! Get out here and eat, will ya?" Ichigo called as he hauled some raw meat for the albino leopard. Shiro wacthed him and snorted, walking slowly over, but instead of eating, pounced on the animal keeper. "Get the hell off of me!" He shouted. Shiro leaned down and licked his face, and opened his lips to show off his fangs. "Laughing again, huh? How would you like a tranquilizer to your face huh?" At that, the large cat let out what sounded like a sigh and went to tearing his meal apart.

Ichigo watched for a moment with an odd sense of satisfaction. He had already become accustomed to feeding the large beast, and smiled warmly as he plopped down just a couple feet away and pulled out a book and began reading. He was a bit surprised as Shiro walked up and nudged his shoulder. "What, wanna hear what I'm reading?"

_...lease...eak agai..._Ichigo looked at the cat as a soft, sad voice seemed to echo in his mind. He shook his head and sighed.

"Alright fine. How about some Edgar Allen Poe? I love this guy's writing." Ichigo leaned against the fake rock as Shiro placed his huge head on the boy's lap and closed his odd eyes. Right before Ichigo could finish reading 'The Fall of the House of Usher', Renjio waved from above the pit.

"Hey! It's time ta clock out man!" Ichigo sighed and slowly rose, Shiro's head lifting and watching him with golden eyes.

"I'll read more tomorrow, ok?" The cat snorted and a slight tilt of his head gave Ichigo the impression that he was nodding. "Ok...well see ya." He walked out of the cage, giving the large cat one more glance before locking it and heading up to talk with the redhead.

* * *

><p>"Man, you're a weird one, ya know?" Renji chuckled as Ichigo joined him at the top of the leopard's pit. Ichigo looked up at him with a confused expression. "Reading to a large cat that could easily eat ya up?"<p>

"Animals aren't stupid Renji." Ichigo said. "Some can understand humans easily. Dogs and Cats can. Besides...he seems smarter than your average cat."

"Don't you mean 'bear'?" Renji laughed, receiving a friendly punch on the shoulder. Although Ichigo wouldn't really admit it out loud, but Renji was growing on him a bit, the same way Shiro was.

"That cartoon is soooooo old..."

"Yet good." Renji added, and Ichigo couldn't help but nod and laugh. "So...guess I should warn ya, since you may be stuck with graveyard shift soon..."

"Warn me?"

"We have a ghost that wanders the zoo!" Ichigo felt a vein pop out of his head and he punched Renji in the face.

"The hell man? ! You know there's no such thing as ghosts!" Ichigo snapped.

"Then why did ya act so strongly?" Renji laughed as Ichigo's face turned bright red. "You're scared of ghosts~!"

"The hell I am!" Ichigo snapped and turned away, feleing his anger and embarrasment rise as Renji cackled.

"The ghost is tied to that pweatty wittle weaopard you like so much." Renji continued. "When the ghost appears, they have the same eyes, same colored skin and hair. And when one is out, the other is gone."

"Bullshit. He has that cave he sleeps in at night." Ichigo argues. "Besides, no one's here at night except you, so you have pleanty of time to set shit like that up!"

"Tsk, fine then. So when you get graveyard shift, if ya do see him, lemme know so I can say 'I told you so'." Renji said as he walke daway and climbed into his car. Ichigo flipped him off as he drove away and looked back at the closing zoo.

_A ghost? What bullshit..._he thought. Yet he couldn't stop the shiver that crawled up his spine as he climbed into his truck and drove away, umnaware of glowing golden eyes watching him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 end<p>

Yes, chapter is short, cat eats food I don't care. XD I wanted it to be short for a reason; all the good shtuff happens in the next chappie~! Shiro will pop up! *happy dance* So review please! Sorry, i do care that it's kinda short...T-T


	3. Chapter 3: Unfortunate Night Shift

Response to reviews~!

Well, someone on Deviantart keeps bugging me ta do this one...so I will. XD Here we go~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Unfortunate Night Shift<p>

Ichigo groaned as his house phone blared angrily in his ears. _Damn...who calls this late? !_ He picked it up and sighed. "Hello?"

"My my, did I wake you Kurosaki?" A very annoying voice trilled over the phone.

"Boss? Uhh...yeah it's 11:30 at night and I have work in the morning."

"Not this time~! Renji came down with the flu...so I need you to work his night shift!" Ichigo froze as his boss laughed and hung up.

"That...that..." He grabbed his alarm clock and threw it against that wall. "THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE OF A BOSS!" He screeched, simply imagining his boss's trolling face. (A/n: I went there...Kisuke be trolling XD) He sighed and slowly rose out of bed. _Better get ready...lord knows what he's gonna have me do..._

* * *

><p>" You want me to <em>what? !<em>" Ichigo shouted as his boss grinned at him.

"Take the big cat for a walk around the zoo, that's all. He's tame enough, and he likes ya!" Kisuke smiled. "Trust me, it isn't too hard."

"Isn't too hard? ! You want me to let a wild animal _loose? !_"

"Oh heavens no! Put him on a collar and leash and walk him." Urahara fake-gasped. "It'll be easy right?"

"How many of your employees have 'quit' again? Or did they quit living?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Now don't be so worried; he'll be ok."

_I meant ME!_

"Anyways, it's just for a few hours. So shall we go?" Ichigo sighed and followed his boss to the large leopard's cage. As he rounded a corner, something caught his eye and he had to do a double take to make sure he didn't see anything. As he turned to look again, he accidentally bumped into his boss. "What is it Kurosaki?"

"I swear I just...n-never mind." Ichigo grumbled. _I will NOT be paranoid by all those damned ghost stories!_ He thought to himself. He just barely noticed Urahara's smirk as the zookeeper unlocked the gate door leading to Shiro's pen. He handed Ichigo a soft leather collar and leash. "These are his...so have fun~!" Ichigo watched him run off and he sighed.

"Damned evil man...I swear he's worse than Rumplestiltskin..." He grumbled. He felt something soft and wet nudge his hand and he looked down to see Shiro staring at him with mirthful eyes. "And what do_ you_ want?" Shiro nipped at the leash and he rolled his eyes. He quickly clipped the collar around the cat's thick, furry neck and sighed. "Well let's get going then Shiro."

* * *

><p>As they walked around, Ichigo couldn't help but feel that someof the animals were watching him. "Tsk, ultimate paranoia...thanks Renji." He grumbled. He felt the albino leopard give off a sudden tug. Taken by surprise at the cat's sudden tug, he felt the leash slip from his hands and the cat darted off. "Fuck no...Shiro!" He ran off in the dark, only a few lights lighting up the small pathways around the animal cages. As he ran, he stepped on something and noticed that it was the leather leash, torn free of the collar. <em>Oh crap...I wonder if I can put up 'Missing' posters...<em>He nearly laughed at the absurd idea.

After about an hour of searching, he plooped down on a bench and sighed. "Damnit...he's nowhere. How can such a big, fucking cat just-"

"Heya. Looking for lil ol' me?" Ichigo froze, staring at the ground.

_No...no I didn't just hear someone talking..._ He thought.

"Uh...ya gonna ignore me Ichi? That's cold." He felt a cool hand tug on his shirt. "Can ya get this fucking collar off? It's itchy and I can't stand it without my fur." Slowly, ever so slowly, Ichigo turned his head. A pale man, looking to be about Ichigo's age, was staring at him with a pout on his pale lips. His skin was as white as a sheet, his hair equally so and a tangled, long mess. He wore an old, faded pair of jeans but no shirt, revealing his lithe, muscular form. But what really got Ichigo's attention were his eyes. A molten gold, surrounded by an ebony sea of darkness.

"Y-y-y-"

"Yeah, me? Can ya get this off?" Ichigo watched ever so slowly as the pale man reached for a leather collar around his neck, black nailed fingers attempting to rip it off. A small portion of the leather leash was still attached to the small metal loop on the collar. The man stared at Ichigo for a second. "Please...don't do what i think you're gonna do." At that, Ichigo felt his eyes roll into his head and as he hit the bench, he heard the albino sigh. "Yeah...that." Then his world went dark.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 end<p>

Yet another short chappie, but then ext one will be much longer~! Promise~! I thought this was funny. ^-^ So...reviews?


	4. Chapter 4:The Cursed Prince

Response to reviews~!

Guess I'll get this out, so I can make a certain friend happy. XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The Cursed Prince<p>

Ichigo awoke to lights and a hand on his shoulder. "Ngh...go away Karin..."

"Tsk, I ain't no fucking girl." A rough voice chuckled. Ichigo's eyes snapped fully open and he bolted upright and turned. The pale albino sat not too far from him, baggy jeans on his legs as he sat crosslegged, the lights of the Leopard pen shining on his bare torso. "Awake finally? Ya mumble in yer sleep Ichi."

"You...what the hell kinda prank is this? !" Ichigo shouted and pointed at the albino.

"The only 'prank' is yer face when ya saw my human self." The male chuckled. "It's me...Shiro." He cocked his head and looked up. "Or...my name in yer tongue is Ogichi Shirosaki." He stood up and gave a slight bow. "nice ta finally talk ta ya Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo stared at 'Shiro', his mouth hanging open. "Best watch it Ichi...or I may be tempted ta stick my tongue in yer welcoming mouth." At that comment, Ichigo closed his mouth and glared at him.

"Wait...shiro? Like the leopard I've been taking care of?"

"Yeah, tha's me. Kisuke never had ya on nightshift, so ya haven't seen me like this 'fore." Shiro sighed and sat back down. "so...i can assume safely that ya got a shit load of questions, yeah?"

"Tsk, no shit." Ichigo grumbled. "this is either the worst prank of my life, or your telling the truth."

"I still got the damned collar on. You has the key ta the lock their Ichi." Hew grumbled, pointing at the leather collar. "Care ta get it off now without passing out? It hurts something fierce." Ichigo dug into his pockets and pulled out a small key and undid the collar. Shiro sighed and rubbed his neck. "thanks Ichi."

"Quit calling me that..." He grumbled. Ichigo looked at his neck and made to reach out to soothe it, although why, he didn't know, and was surprised when his hand was smacked away.

"Listen to me, you can't touch me in any kind of endearing or intimate way, understood?"

"what for? I don't see how that was intimate?" Ichigo's brows furrowed.

"Well obviously I would hope ya'd notice I'm cursed. I mean, seriously? A human turning inta a leopard?" Shiro laughed. "But it's part of my curse, and if ya touch me in such a fashion, you'd fall under the same curse as I." He explained. "Heh, it's been so long since I could actually talk face ta face with someone." He sighed, streatching and laying on his back. Ichigo scooted and sat next to him.

"so...who are you then?" Ichigo asked, his curiosity piked.

"Well...I was a prince to my country over four thousand years ago." Shiro explained. "But some mistakes were made and a witch saw it all. She cursed me and one other man to this fate. I can only be human for half of the day, and cat the rest. And I live forever until I can break this curse, or as she put it 'atone for my sin'."

"Wait...your four thousand years old? !" Ichigo gasped. Shiro laughed and scratched at his long, white hair.

"That's the only thing ya pick ta dwell on?" He laughed. "Yeah, hard ta believe I'm that old and so unbeliveably sexy, neh?" He grinned. Ichigo gazed at his chest and blushed, quickly turning his head away.

"Arrogant ass..." He grumbled.

"Proud of it too." Shiro replied. He sat up and looked around. "It'll be morning in a few hours." He commented. "You have ta go, before the early workers get here." Ichigo stood up and was a bit surprised when Shiro gripped his shoulder. "Oh, thank you by the way..."

"For what? Listening to your crazy story and not passing out?" Shiro laughed at the comment.

"That too...but just talking to me. Usually, humans talk _at_ me, not _to_ me, and...it hurts." He murmered, looking at the fake ground. "But you talked to me, even as a wild cat. And for that, I thank you...I tried ta tell it to ya, but yer eyes dart around too much."

"So wait...I _was_ hearing a voice in my head!" Ichigo pouted. _Maybe I'm not insane after all..._

"I can speak with my mind if I make eye contact with someone. But like I said, always talked at, not to. That requires eye contact. So...thank you." Ichigo smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome Shirosaki."

"Nah, just keep calling me Shiro. I'll speak ta Kisuke, see if he'll arrange some more nightshifts; ya must have more questions." Ichigo gave him a curious look,. "He knows who I am; I've been in his captivity for years." Ichigo looked away with a scowl.

"That damned prick..." Shiro laughed at that.

"Get going Ichi, 'fore the janitor's get 'ere!" Shiro all but shoved Ichigo out of the gate. Ichigo whirled around just in time to see Shiro be swallowed by light and returned to his leopard form, streatching. _'So...see ya around?'_ Shiro's voice echoed in his head.

"Yeah...see you." Ichigo couldn't help but feel weird as he left the zoo. _Wow...I'm taking this waaaaaaaaaaaaaay to well..._ He thought. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice sharp, emotionless brown eyes watching him from the shadows.

_So...you are here then, Ogichi Shirosaki..._the figure thought, licking it's chops and long fangs. _I won't strike now. After all...it's much more fun to take away something precious..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 end<p>

Well? Some development~! Don't worry, Shiro and Ichi will be having fun chats later~! I kinda like Shiro using the slang in this fic, kinda fits him no? So I do hope that y'all will review~!


	5. Chapter 5: Chats with a Cat

Response to reviews~!

I guess I'll back track ta this one nows~! :3

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Chats with a Cat<p>

Ichigo found himself pacing in his apartment, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. "So...the Jaguar i've been watching is a four-thousand year old prince? Yeah, _that_ happens at every job..." He mumbled, running a hand through his orange hair. "I...god this is insane!" He was finally breaking down and he plopped on his bed. "Maybe...maybe I should simply qu-"

_"You're the first person to talk to me, not at me..."_ Shiro's voice echoed in his mind and he remembered how happy he had really seemed.

_How long has it really been for him?_ He wondered idly. _Am I really the only one?_ He sighed. "Fuck...I can't leave after that..." He groaned. His house phone rang and he walked over to it. "Hello?"

"Hiya Ichi." Ichigo almost dropped his phone.

"It's broad daylight! How are you talking to me over the phone? !"

"Ah, funny complications with my ultra sweet kitty form, so for one day I get ta be 'uman all day. Mind if I visit?" He asked the animal keeper.

"Uhh...y-yeah, but how-"

"Kisuke knows where ya live. I'm on tha' payphone outside it now." Ichigo walked over and opened the window. True to his word, Shirosaki was outside across the street, a black leather jacket on with a plain, maroon t-shirt underneath, and skinny black jeans clinging to his legs. He waved and smiled.

"You're impossible...come on up." He sighed.

* * *

><p>"So uhh...hungry?" Ichigo asked the albino sitting on his bed, swinging his legs back and forth.<p>

"Famished. Wha' ya got? I don' get ta eat much human food very often."

"What _do_ you eat?"

"I gotta keep both bodies fed, my animal and human forms. So the cuddly kitty gets ta eat slabs of meat, while the hot ass here gets whatever Kisuke brings...often that fast food shit." He explained as Ichigo started cooking some steak and eggs. "Smells amazing over there Ichigo."

"I can cook rather well, my younger sister taught me."

"I had three sisters and a brother." Shiro said. Ichigo turned to see his eyes haze up and look away. "Sometimes their deaths feel like it jus' happened yesterday..."

"They were killed?"

"...Yah. All of 'em were murdered...my entire family." He said slowly. "And...it's my fault." Ichigo looked at him with a pitying gaze. "Don' gimme yer fucking pity!"

"Uhh...sorry, but I'm sure it wasn't-"

"It was. Ya weren't there, so don't pretend ya know!"

"My mother was killed too...and for years I blamed myself..." Ichigo sat next to him, wanting to reach out and at least hold the trembling man's hand, but refrains from it. "But now that I'm older, I realized what happened was beyond the control of a nine year old child." He said. He then stretched. "God I wanna go back home..."

"Home?"

"I actually live out in the country, but it took to long to get from there to work...and to be honest, I enjoy my job." He smirked at Shiro, and was a bit surprised to see the pale man blush a bit. "What, you think you're the reason?"

"Nah...just most people quit after they hear mah voice in their head..." He sighed. "Glad ta see it don't freak ya out."

"Oh it does. I just...feel for you." Shiro's golden eyes locked with Ichigo's. Ichigo could see so much emotion in them, he almost forgot to continue speaking. "Alone for four-thousand years? Hardly no one talks to you? It isn't fair."

"It's part of my curse...my punishment..." He whispered. "there have been others...but-" He sniffed the air, much like a cat and smirked. "Yer food's burning Ichi." He laughed as Ichigo ran into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So...complications you said?" Ichigo asked as he watched Shirosaki literally stuff his face with food. <em>He must be famished...<em>

"Ah...tha'." Shiro said and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Ya see, my Cat Form does age where my 'uman one doesn't. It also can get very sick...which happened tha' other day. So it died." He explained. Ichigo nodded and he continued. "So tamorrow, I get ta be a cute, cuddly kitten." Ichigo stared at him blankly. "Wha'?"

"A...a kitten? As in a baby?"

"Yah. It'll only be tha' way for a few months, but-" Ichigo started to laugh and Shiro pouted. "It's cute!"

"I know, that's- ahahaha!- why I'm laughing!" He continued to laugh, clutching his stomach. Shiro smirked and ran over, tackling him to the ground. He tickled the human, who continued to laugh uncontrolably "O-ok! St-ahahaha! Stop!" When he had stopped, the two stared at each other. Ichigo looked into Shirosaki's deep golden eyes and felt drawn to them. _So much pain in those eyes..._ he thought. He could see it blocking out almost all other emotion, except one, but it shimmered briefly, like sun on water before it's covered by a cloud. Ichigo didn't realize how close their faces were until hot breath mingled with his own. He started to move forwards, but Shiro retreated, breaking whatever spell he was under.

"Tsk, didn't realize ya were so ticklish..." Shiro smirked.

"I-I am not!

"Are too." He smiled and laughed, a warm, soft sound. Ichigo smiled and watched Shiro's face turn to a pink shade. "What are you embarrased about?"

"Yer smile's...nice is all." Shiro said and cleared his throat. Ichigo blinked and looked away. "Anywho...is there anything we can do?"

"Umm...wanna walk around town?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't help but smile at the pale man as he looked around. "I haven't been in a city in so long...not since tha' zoo and all."<p>

"You mean you don't leave it?"

"Can't, since I only get about five hours of being a human. I gotta be back before the zoo opens and stuff." He sighed. "Taday is a whole day, but I gotta be back by nightfall."

"It must be hard, having your freedom limited." Ichigo said. Shiro stopped and sighed.

"It's better than being forced ta live in the wild, forgetting my humanity..." He said quietly. "It's been limited for four-thousand years...somethin' tells me it'll be a hell of a lot longer before I can break free of this curse."

"Wow, way to be optimistic..." Ichigo grumbled. Shiro let out a hollow laugh and shook his head.

"Optimisim isn't something I'm permitted ta have." He said.

"Well..." Ichigo took a deep breath. "then I'll help you break the curse." Shiro looked at him. "no, I mean it."

"Ya don' know how...even I don'." Shiro said, his eyes still wide in surprise.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." He said and smiled. "Besides, from what I've seen so far, you don't deserve this. So I'll do what I can." Ichigo chuckled a bit at the albino prince's still shocked face. "What?"

"You...you wanna help...me?" He asked, his voice oddly quiet.

"Why not? I mean, I know I really shouldn't be taking this all so well and all...but so far I don't see a reason for you to suffer like this." He said, rubbing his arms a bit in nervousness. "I-I mean...well..."

"Thank you." Ichigo looked up. "If I could hug yah, I would. So...thank you Ichigo." Shiro walked up and stared at him, a warm, true smile on his face. "I have nothing I can say to show my gratitude."

"It's fine. One too many thank you's might make me sick." Shiro and Ichigo laughed at that. Shiro looked behind him to see the sun begining to set.

"I gotta go now...see ya tamarrow, right?" Shiro ran off, waving as he went.

"Of course!" Ichigo called back. He watched the albino head back to the zoo. As Ichigo walked home, he felt a prickling go up his spine and he turned around. I felt...like someone was watching me... He blinked and shook his head. God I'm paranoid...

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked up to his boss, whom seemed a little more cheerful today. "Whenever he becomes a kit the little kids come by the hundreds!"<p>

"You use Shirosaki as a publicity stunt? How nice of you." Ichigo grumbled, putting on his work hat and sighed.

"He sucks it up like a paparazzi at some secret actor's gay party." Kisuke smiled and opened the cage up. "Go play nicely now!"

Says the man who would throw employees to the lions... Ichigo thought. A sudde, fuzzy weight landed on his head and when he looked up, golden eyes stared back.

**_'Boo'._**

"What the hell? !" Ichigo shoved Shiro off, watching him land on his feet and yawn. Shiro was four times smaller, big eyes looking slightly odd with the age and wisdom behind them. "You're an ass."

**_'No I'm a cat.'_** Shiro commented, licking his paws. **_'Not some foul four legged pack mule.'_**

"Whatever...so shall we give these kid's a show?" He asked, smirking when he heard a happy purr from the kitten.

**_'Most definatly!'_ **He lunged at Ichigo, pressing him down as they played. As they played, a brown haired man watched them intently, a small, heartless smile on his face. Ichigo stopped and turned when he felt like he was being watched again, but thr man had already left the human's field of vision.

_Soon Ogichi Shirosaki. You can't escape me forever..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 end<p>

Whew~! Done with this at last~! So reviews please?


	6. Chapter 6: Family

Response to reviews~!

Wells, I felt like this next, before I post a new story. :3 So enjoy this~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Family<p>

_Three months later..._

"So yer gonna visit yer family soon?" Shiro asked with a half mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"You're spitting food all over the pen, please don't make another mess." Ichigo grumbled. He had gotten into the habit of bringing 'people' food as Shiro called it every time he had to work night shift and Shiro was human. "Yeah, for the weekend. My birthday's coming up, and they wanna celebrate."

"How old yah gonna be hmm?"

"20."

"Mmm...maybe I'll get ya something, eh?" Shiro smirked, finishing his pot roast.

"With what money?"

"I got some...antique shit stashed away. I'm sure I can find something fer ya." He smiled. Ichigo blushed a bit and looked away. As the months had passed, Ichigo had felt himself more drawn to the albino. He wanted to know him, his history, his curse. But in a way, he had been drawn to the albino's lonliness. He too knew what it felt like to be alone, but for four thousand years? "Hello? Earth ta the Berry?" Shiro poked his cheek and Ichigo swatted his hand away.

"What? Can't a guy think?"

"When said guy usually rushes in _'fore_ thinking? Nope. It's a bad sign that yer losing yer mind." Shiro chuckled. Ichigo felt his ears redden a bit and Shiro's grin widened. It then fell and he sighed, looking at the night sky, not at Ichigo. "Ya be careful...yah?" Ichigo noticed his slightly crestfallen look and smiled.

"You wanna come?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo smiled as Shiro seemed to bounce in the seat of his truck. <em>He seems so happy, his smile suits him so much more than-wait, stop Ichigo!<em> He scolded himself in his head. Ugh...stupid lingering teenage hormones... He thought.

"Hey Ichigo? Ya never did tell me much 'bout yer family." Shiro asked just before he shifted, doing his best not to puncture Ichigo's seats with his claws...or squish him in the tight space for that matter.

"Damnit, did you have to do that now? !" He groaned.

**_"If I don't, I'll shift at yer house, and I don't wanna give yer family a heart attack!"_ **Shiro huffed and snotted on Ichigo's jacket sleeve.

"Ewww!" He groaned. "Anyways, I have two sisters, non-identical twins, and my Dad. He's insane by the way."

**_"Ah. And yer Mom?"_**

"My Mom..." Ichigo hesitated as memories flashed through his mind, none of them pleasant. A fluffy tail smacking his head and a blaring horn snapped him out of it as he swerved on the road. "Shit!"

**_"I should be sayin' that!"_ **Shiro snorted.**_ "I can't die, but ya sure as hell can!"_** Ichigo remembered the cat mentioning that. To prove it, Shiro had jumped from a fucking water tower...and came back intact. **_"It's a sore spot...so I won't ask again ok?"_** He promised. **_"I don' wanna ryb salt in fresh wounds."_**

"...I appreciate that...thanks."

**_"No prob' Ichigo."_ **The rest of the ride was traveled in silence, until Ichigo pulled into the driveway of a clinic. "Here?" Shiro asked as he shifted.

"Yup. Now, fair warning. My Dad has...odd habits."

"I already hear 'im at the door." Shiro smirked, his cat like senses picking up shuffling feet. The moment Ichigo opens the door, both side step as a man bellows Ichigo's name.

"IIIIIICCCHHHIIIIIGOOOOOO~!"

"Hey Dad. This is Shiro." Ichigo said as he walked in. Shiro bowed briefly and followed, leaving the elderly Kurosaki on the sidewalk.

"Ichigo? Is it you?" Shiro watched as a small, brown haired girl ran and hugged his legs.

"Hi Yuzu. How you doing?"

"Great! It's almost time for su-who's this?" She asked, looking at Shiro with big eyes.

"N-name's Ogichi Shirosaki...but ya can call me Shiro." He fidgeted a bit.

"Your eyes are so pretty..." She commented, making his face warm up. He looked off to the side to see another young girl, but this one with short black hair and hands on her hips.

"This him?" She asked. Shiro glanced at Ichigo and he chuckled.

"I...I kinda told them about you..." He scratched his head. "So...if you need to shift...you can."

"...WHAT? !"

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, when in hell did you tell them? !" Shiro snapped as he paced in the orange haired human's room. It was a warm place, but that was lost due to his agitation.<p>

"When you passed out in the truck. Why not? I hate lying to my family about things."

"It's dangerous!"

"Dangerous how?" Ichigo asked, also feeling agitated. "Besides, you're the one who assumed on the way here that they didn't know..."

"Don't ya think there's a reason I was at the zoo?"

"Because you're a narssistic, attention whore?" Ichigo meant it as a joke, yet the words seemed to slap Shiro in the face as he flinched and gripped Ichigo's collar, a snarl coming from his chest and throat.

"Don't _ever_ call me tha' again...got it? !" He bit out, his teeth elongating slightly, into fangs.

"I-i'm sorry...I didn't mean to...to..." Ichigo shook in the albino's grip, remembering that the man before him wasn't entirely human anymore. Shiro backed away, and looked at the floor. Ichigo reached out and gently grabbed the albino's hand, squeezing it softly. "I'm sorry..." Shiro gripped back before letting the hand go.

"I'm gonna get some air. C...Call me when supper's ready, yah?" He murmered before running outside. Ichigo sat on the bed and buried his hands in his hair.

_What a mess..._he thought. He didn't see the small girl watching him from the door before running off.

* * *

><p>Shiro sat outside on the steps, gripping his still warm hand. <em>He's so fucking lucky that hand holding doesn't count...<em> He thought. He gripped his arms tightly and shivered.

"Hey...you ok Shiro?" Shiro looked up to see Yuzu standing in the doorway, hands behind her back. "Can I join you?" She asked timidly. Shiro nodded and she sat down next to him. "Did Ichigo hurt you?"

"Unintentionally..."

"Un-what?"

"It means he didn't do it on purpose." He explained. "I...haven't shared much 'bout my past with him..." He sighed and looked at the sky, the sun just now begining to set. "The sun set's been the same, for over 4,000 years...yet now it's...different." Yuzu smiled and nudged his shoulder. Shiro turned to see her holding out a lion plushie covered in a frilly dress and bonnet."

"His name's Bostov!"

_He? !_

"I want you to keep him for good luck!" She smiled. Shiro took the small doll and when he squeezed the stomach, it spoke.

"Happy birthday Yuzu and Karin! And you too Ichigo! You're Mommy loves you!"

"Did...yer Mom give you this?"

"Yes...two weeks before she died in an accident. Ichigo's blamed himself for so long...but now he's happy!" She beamed. "You make him smile. He talks about you lots, and he laughs when he does! You're important to my brother. So don't ever leave ok?" She held her hand out, pinky extended. "Pinky promise?" Shiro extended his own pale pinky and wrapped it around her smaller one.

"Pinky promise." _I swear, on my soul I'll protect Ichigo...and this family._ He added silently.

"I came to say dinner was ready! After that, we're setting a fire in the fireplace!" She smiled. She grabbed Shiro's hand and dragged him inside, a smile on the pale man's face.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had decided to do the dishes this time, and when he walked into the living room, his normal scowl fell away at what he saw. Shiro was in his cat form, his large, warm furry body wrapped gently around Yuzu, who was sound asleep, limply holding a children's book as they laid by the fireplace. Ichigo tiptoed over, only to have Shiro raise his head. <strong><em>"Shush, yer noisy."<em>**

"_Me_ noisy? I don't have superhuman qualities."

**_"They ain't superhuman; they're cat like."_** Shiro huffed. **_"Look...about earlier...I'm sorry I snapped at yah. But in my homeland, I was considered a whore, simoply because I wandered the villages and bars, outta curiocity."_ **His body shook a bit before sighing. **_"So...I know ya didn't mean ta insult really..."_**

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't handle it well either. I should've gone after you." He admitted and sat next to the large feline. Shiro pulled something out from under his paw and plopped it in Ichigo's lap. It was a large ruby, cut in the shape of a lily, with topaz in the center, hanging on a gold chain. "What...what's this?"

**_"Yer birthday present from me."_ **Shiro smirked, his fangs showing. **_"Ya like it?"_**

"I...It's beautiful..." Ichigo murmered, putting it on. "A bit girlish, but beautiful." He looked into Shiro's slitted eyes and for a brief moment, he swore he saw something flash in those eyes. "Thank you..."

**_"No problem. I'm going ta sleep...so night."_ **Shiro laid his head back down as Yuzu snuggled closer. Ichigo smiled and curled next to the cat's back, making him jolt slightly beforre purring in content.

_Thank you so much Shirosaki..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 end<p>

Yays this is done~! The reason my updates are slower is because I work a third shift job now...so sorry! *bows*


	7. Chapter 7:Fire

Response to reviews~!

Now time for some things to get gritty. :3 Let's start with the angst~! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Fire<p>

Ichigo sighed as he looked up at the stars, Shirosaki reading a book as they sat in his large pen. "Ya know...sometimes I wish I could get out more." Shiro said, closing the book and looking at Ichigo. "I used ta run wild ya know? Like an actual lepoard. Was a blast it was." He smiled as Ichigo chuckled.

"Yeah, I can picture you ripping into some unfortunate gazell or something." He smiled and looked at Shiro. He was wearing a simple black tee and blue jeans, but Ichigo couldn't help but find it...slightly attractive. For the past few months, he's been finding little things about the albino attractive. But what he enjoyed the most were his eyes; always full of expression. But there was this underlaying tone of sadness, lonliness and guilt in them, no matter how happy he seemed. _I wish I could find some way to make him geniuenly happy...he deserves it..._ He thought.

"Uh, ya there Ichi?" Ichigo blinked when Shiro's face was in his. He yelped and fell off the rock he'd been sitting on, Shiro cackling. "Yer...yer face! It-oh-ha-ha! I can't...stop...ha-ha!"

"Sh-shut up asshole!" Ichigo snapped and blushed. Shiro smirked and watched as the lights in his pen went out.

"Time fer ya ta go Ichigo." He murmured as he shifted, looking at the young man. **_"I'll see ya later...right?"_ **Ichigo nodded and pet him behind the ears, making him purr. He always asked that question, as if he was never going to see him again. It hurt Ichigo's heart, knowing he was used to such pain.

"Duh. Unless the world ends."

_**"Nah, Mayan calander is just past its expiration date is all."**_ Ichigo chuckled at that. **_"Ok...see ya soon then."_ **He nuzzled Ichigo's hand and watched as he walked away and shut the cage, sitting on a rock and curling up, falling asleep quickly. Ichigo spared him a glance and his hand formed a fist.

_I promise...I will free you..._ He silently vowed as he left the pen behind.

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched from above as kids squealed in delight, watching Shiro tear through a large slab of cow meat. It was a day off for him, but he felt like coming to see what Shiro did when he wasn't around. "Fasinating creature, isn't it?" Ichigo turned to see a man with sleek, brown hair and sharp, intelligent brown eyes gazing at the large feline below. "He's one of a kind, isn't he?"<p>

"I simply work with him." Ichigo shrugged. "I had a free day pass, so I used it."

"So I see." The man smiled and turned to look at Ichigo. When their eyes met, Ichigo felt a rather cold chill run down his spine. "I've been looking for this rare creature for some time."

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked, keeping himself wary. "He gets moved from zoo to zoo."

"Something tells me this is his home now however." Ichigo flinched when the knowing gaze fell on Shiro, and the man's brown eyes seemed to darken for a moment. "Have a good day, Ichigo Kurosaki." the man grinned and walked away, placing a hat on and sticking his hands in his large, black overcoat. Ichigo watched the man fade into the crowd and shivered.

"Wait...how'd he know my name?" He wondered out loud. _I need to ask Shiro..._ He smiled as he watched the large cat stretch and purr, tail coiled in front of him as he dozed. "You lazy ass cat..."

**_"Why thank ya. I prefer the term 'actor' however."_** Ichigo almost yelped as Shiro's voice echoed in his head. _**"Yer so funny."**_

_Stop it..._ he thought and started walking away. _See you tonight..._

**_"Yeah...I know."_ **Ichigo felt his heart flinch a bit at Shiro's saddened tone, but he left the zoo and climbed into his truck, gripping his hair.

_This is all so fucked up..._ He thought. He couldn't help his growing feelings for the cursed prince, but if he was going to help, he had to crack down and research. _Well...off to the library... _

* * *

><p>Shiro was still in his cat form as he laid on a rock near the employee entrance, waiting to pounce on Ichigo. He loved looking at the teen's shocked gaze whenever he did it. <em>Well...ta be fair...I like 'im in general...<em> He reminded himself. Everything Ichigo did would make his heart flutter lightly. _Ugh...all tha' feels...they just-_ He paused when he smelled something acrid in the air. _Is that...smoke?_ He hopped to the near top of his pen, hissing when he saw fire coming from a few pens over. _Shit!_

"Well well well...it looks as if I've finally found you." Shiro froze and turned to see the man from earlier today standing there. "It has been along time my Prince. I'd say about...what, 200 years?"

**_"You..."_** He growled, hackles raising and claws scraping the cement.

"Yes, me. I go by Sosuke Aizen now." The man smirked and he too shifted, becoming a large, dark brown tiger, but with huge yellowed fangs and claws, eyes glowing a blood red. He was at least three times bigger than Shiro was. **_"And this time...I WILL kill you my young Prince!"_** The large cat lunged at Shiro as he dodged by running under, hissing and snarling. **_"Stay still so I can-"_**

"S-Shiro! The zoo's on fi-FUCK!" Ichigo shouted as Shiro grabbed him between his fangs just as Aizen swung his claws. "Wh-what's going on Shi-"

**_"Hang on Ichigo!"_ **He shouted mentally, Flinging the human onto his back. He took off as he felt Ichigo's hands grip his fur and shouting. He leapt out of the pen, huffing as they ran from the zoo, smoke filtering up his nose, making him gag as he ran. **_"Ichigo, when did ya leave yer house? !"_**

"Uh...about two hours ago? Why? what's going on ? !" Ichigo answered. Shiro didn't reply, didn't have the energy to. As Aizen watched them bolt, he smirked at his claws, dripping with blood.

**_"You cannot run forever, Prince..."_**

* * *

><p>Ichigo felt his heart race as they ran into town. He felt lightheaded from the smoke as the city itself seemed to burn around them, people screaming for help, others trying to aid those trapped. "Shiro, slow down!"<p>

"Yer family Ichigo! We gotta get ta 'em first!" Shiro snapped. His golden eyes widened as Ichigo nearly leapt off his back and into his burning home. "Shit wait up!" Shiro tried to run in, but a portion of the roof collapsed, making him hiss in frustration. He shifted back, but he could feel the pull of his other form and growled in anger. "Shit..." He cralwed through the wreckage of the home, coughing as smoke filled his lungs. "Ichigo!" He called as embers flew at him from collapsing debris. He stopped when he could smell something foul and turned, hissing in anger as he saw two bodies burning away, no doubt dead. "No...nonono..." He leaned in close, recognizing Isshin and Karin. "No...Ichigo! Yuzu!"

"S...Shiro?" His head turned sharply, seeing Ichigo trapped under a board, Yuzu trying to pull him free. He crawled through the gap in the wall. "He...tried to get me out, but-" She was cut off as she coughed. "Please..." He didn't waste a second. He very carefully lifted the fallen board as Yuzu tugged Ichigo out as well as she could. He let it go, lifting Ichigo into his arms, Yuzu crawling onto his back. He ran out just as the bulding collapsed, Yuzu coughing harshly behind him.

"Breathe Yuzu...it's alrigh'..." He insisted. He placed Ichigo down and felt for a pulse. when he didn't feel one, he began to panic. Shit...I don' think Yuzu can do CPR...but if I... He shook his head. No...tha' doesn't matter righ' now! He placed his lips on Ichigo's surprised at how soft and warm they were. He shook his head and kept going until Ichigo gasped for air, his eyes glazed over. "Yuzu...we gotta leave ya. Ichigo's...gonna be like me now."

"But, but Shiro-"

"Please Yuzu...I gotta take 'im and go." He said. "He's alive and he'll be fine..."

"But...you're bleeding real bad. Can you...get away quickly?" Shiro nodded and she gripped his arm. "Be...be careful...and tell him to come home...so he can visit everyone." Shiro nodded and shifted, flinging Ichigo onto his back as he ran away.

_Please...forgive me Ichigo..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 end<p>

Well THAT took forever. So sorry mon peeps! D:


	8. Chapter 8: Senna

Response to reviews~!

Who's ready for this? :D I knows you all are! Soooooo here ya go~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Senna<p>

Ichigo blinked wearily, shifting uncomfortably on the ground. "Yer awake? Thank gods, all of 'em. I wasn't sure ya'd...wake up..." Ichigo blinkled and sat up, coughing. His throat felt as dry as a desert and talking hurt.

"W...water?" He asked. Shiro handed him a water bottle and he greedily drunk it all down. He sighed when he finished, rubbing at his throat. "What...happened?"

"I found ya...in the clinic unconsious trying ta reach Yuzu." Shiro muttered, trying to conceal his injury. Ichigo's eyes lit up with shock and he grabbed Shiro roughly.

"Are they all ok? ! Please...tell me the truth!"

"Yuzu is fine, recuperating in the hospital from minor burns and shock. Yer Dad and Karin...they're gone..." Shiro bowed his head. He was clutching Yuzu's little lion plushie, one of the only things he salvaged from one of his runs back to the zoo. "I'm so very sorry Ichigo..."

"You're sorry?" Ichigo bit out. "_You're_ sorry? ! For fucking what? ! Dragging me and my family into this mess? !" He shouted.

"Yes and..."

"And _what_? !"

"Cursing ya ok? ! Ya weren't breathing...so I had ta do CPR...it counts so..."

"So fucking what? I'm cursed too? !"

"Yes...ngh..." He clutched his side a bit tighter. "Ya've been asleep for four days. I...wasn't sure you'd wake up...I've been worried sick about ya and yer sister..." I also don't know what you'll become...he thought.

"So what? If you cared at all you wouldn't have bothered coming with me!"

"Ya invited me!" He retorted.

"And now I'm fucking cursed too? ! fuck you Shirosaki! I fucking hate you for this! I hope you turn into a cat for good! You deserve it!" Shiro flinched like he'd been slapped across the face and Ichigo stopped his rant.

"...Yer right..." He whispered, coughing lightly. He stood on shaky legs. "I do...but even so, I still don't want ya suffering too." Ichigo moved and touched his head and flinched when Shiro smacked his hand away almost angrily. "I'm none of yer concern." He started to walk away, but swayed on his feet and collapsed before Ichigo could reach him.

"Shir-nghaaaaa!" He fell to his knees as an overwhelming agony seemed to spread through his body. He twitched and writhed, his screams slowly twisting into yaowling and roars. When it was over, he panted heavily, the world spinning a bit around him. When he tried to stand, he fell to all fours. _Wh...what?_ He blinked to clear his foggy vision and looked at himself as best he could. He saw huge, orange paws and swaying swiftly was a large orange tail. _I'm...a tiger?_ He thought. He walked over and nudged Shiro, but the man remained unmoving, his breath shallow and heartbeat slow. **"Shit...Shiro c'mon!"** He stopped when he heard rustling behind him and crouched, growling a bit. **"Who's there?"** He watched as a girl appeared with black hair and eyes the color of autumn leaves. She looked at Shiro, then at Ichigo.

"Cursed being. I wanna help the Prince...so let me pass." Ichigo's ears perked and he moved warily to the side. The girl walked forward and checked the pale man. "He's got a fever and the wound's infected. I'll hoist him on your back, and you follow me, understood?"

**"Yeah..."** He muttered. The girl easily put Shiro on his back and he followed her. **"Where are we going?"**

"I know you have questions, but remember that you're not human, so I can't understand you." The girl chuckled. "My name is Senna by the way." She smiled. " My family's been helping the Prince for generations."

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat in a chair as he watched Senna care for Shiro, stiching up the large gashes in his side. "I thought he couldn't die..." He was human again after about three hours of sitting and sleeping.<p>

"Naturally, no. There is one who can do harm and kill him, since Shirosaki can kill him as well. They share the same curse." Senna explained. "Prince Shirosaki was cursed for selfishness and causing the death of his family and people. Aizen for his greed." Ichigo flinched as she spoke. She handed him a wet cloth and Ichigo dabbed his forehead gently. "Rest here for a few days ok?" She stood up and bowed before walking away. "Oh...what's your name by the way?"

"My name's Ichigo Kurosaki." He said and she smiled warmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. This is the first time Shirosaki has ever traveled with someone."

"Kinda doesn't have a choice, he did curse me."

"He would not have ever done so on purpose."

"...I know. I was angry at him, but more at myself..." He whispered. "I hope he wakes up soon."

"Oh he will. He's never been a deep sleeper." Senna laughed before leaving the two alone. Ichigo sat there, lost in thought until he heard Shiro groan. He turned to see golden eyes staring at him.

"Ichigo... I'm-"

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so angry at you. " Ichigo sighed. "It's just...too much happened at once, you know?"

"Yeah...I do." Shiro sighed, grunting as he sat up a bit. "Aizen didn't hurt ya did he?"

"Who?"

"The big monster that attacked me...he didn't get ya either?"

"No...i'm ok." Shiro nodded and sighed. "Shiro...this girl, Senna, she said...that you killed your family." He watched Shiro cringe.

"Not directly no. But...I did have a hand in it. Ya see, in my family, even though I was older, I was a freak. So my younger brother was getting the throne. I wasn't necesarily upset about that...but for the treatment I got? Yeah, it pissed me off. He was the 'special' one. So...when Aizen offered ta help me with something...I accepted. I didn't realize he intended ta kill everyone until it was too late. My brother confronted me, and we fought...to the death. I killed him." Shiro gripped the sheets covering him and sighed. "A witch saw it all and cursed us. There's only one way ta remove it. For Aizen..he has ta kill me. For me...I dunno."

"Shit...Shiro I didn't know..."

"I wanted ta tell ya, but I was scared that ya'd...reject me too." He mumbled. Ichigo shook his head and leaned in close, placing his forehead gently against Shiro's. The fever had reduced rapidly, a good sign he was recovering very swiftly now that the wound was stitched up.

"No...I wouldn't ever do that." Ichigo whispered. Shiro stared into his eyes before leaning in and kissing him softly. Ichigo stayed perfectly still, but started to return it when a soft 'click' was heard. They both turned to see Senna with a camera and laughing as Shiro snarled.

"SENNA!"

"Oh my...oh my god!" Senna laughed. "Yes! Told my father you'd do it someday! Now I have the proof~!" She sung as she ran off. Ichigo felt his face light up and he coughed a bit.

"Umm...what the fuck was that about?"

"Her and her dad had a bet that I'd never kiss a man. Since I'm attracted ta guys but the curse usually prevents me...yeah ya get it." Shiro sighed. "Well...I guess we'll stay here for awhile before we start."

"Start what?"

"Teaching ya how ta move yer cat form around properly." Shiro smiled, showing off his sharp fangs. "That'll be a blast."

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 end<p>

Well...ya like? O.o


	9. Chapter 9: Witch

Heya peeps! It's been sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! I finally has me a laptop! Gateway! :D So updates will now occur and perhaps a new fic along da way! So here's the next chappie of Curse!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Witch<p>

Ichigo's mind trailed back to the brief, sweet kiss he had shared._ His lips were soft and warm..._ He thought. He was so in his thoughts that he tripped on his large, striped tail and tripped for the sixth time. **"Damnit!"**

**"Ya gotta focus or yer gonna keep trippin' Ichigo."** Shiro yawned and licked a large white paw. **"I can't take ya hunting until ya at least master _walking_ numbskull."**

**"Shut it Shiro. I was able to walk earlier."** He growled, the sound much more menacing in his new tiger form. He scratched behind his ear as Shiro walked forward, licking his nose with a rough tongue. **"Hey!"**

**"And how did ya do it before?"** Shiro asked him. **"Did ya think uber hard or something?"**

**"No, I just walked-"**

**"That's what's wrong Ichigo: just do it, don't think about it."** He bounded off and sat down, tail curled over his paws.** "Now walk ta me ok?"** Ichigo glared, slitted eyes now determined as he took it, step by step and walked over almost effortlessly. **"See? Ya got it my feisty tiger."** Shiro let out a rumbling sound that was as close to a purr as he could get. **"Ok, shift back now."**

**"But it hurts still..."** He complained. He could still feel the shifting of bones and reshaping of muscles, making the experience agonizing. He shifted back, and when he was done, he was panting, his entire body soaked in sweat, hair damp and a shade darker. He felt gentle hands on his shoulder and bare chest.

"Its ok Ichigo...just breathe." Shiro whispered. Ichigo nodded and took slow breaths and found his shaking body start to still and he sat on his knees. "See? Knew ya could do it."

"It'll stop hurting though...right?"

"...No, never completely." Shiro admitted. "But you can change anytime, or never at all. You aren't bound to a time limit like I am." He explained and looked at the setting sun. "C'mon, Senna and her father must be near done with dinner."

"God I hope it isn't more charcoal." Ichigo joked.

* * *

><p>"Dad! I fucking told you 375, not <em>475<em>!" Senna snapped at her father, throwing a plate, which he easily caught. "You burnt it again!

"Oh hush! It's...just well done!"

"_Too_ well done!" Ichigo and Shiro just watched, Shiro sipping tea and Ichigo on a soda.

"Mr. Ganryu isn't all there is he?" Ichigo asked.

"Just about as there as yer dad." Shiro joked, although flinched at the sad frown on Ichigo's face. "Sorry..."

"N-no, I'm over it. I just...still feel bad I couldn't save Karin too."

"I'm sure he understands Ichigo." Shiro placed a black nailed hand on Ichigo's and smiled warmly at him. Ichigo stood up. "Where ya goin'?"

"For a brief walk." Ichigo waved. He walked outside and made his way through the woods, enjoying the smell of nature._ It really is nice around here..._ He thought with a soft smile. _Shiro...does he love me?_ He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a small grove of weeping willow trees, a warm, musky scent in the air. "Maybe it was just spur of the moment Ichigo...don't get too excited here."

"Perhaps, but the Prince is not all as he seems." Ichigo jumped and shifted instantly, growling. A woman stood before him, clad in black robes and long, purple colored hair. Her eyes were a bright yellow and slitted like a cats'. She regarded Ichigo and waved her hand. "Shift back, Cursed Being. I mean no harm. I am simply...observing." Ichigo shifted back, but kept a wary gaze on her.

"Observing who exactly?"

"The spoiled Prince and his new...interest." She said and walked over, her bare feet hardly making a sound against the leaf covered ground. "He has not changed, despite the hundreds of years he has walked the earth."

"I think he has." He frowned. "How do you know him?"

"Has he not told you? Or has he ever mentioned my name?" She asked, raising a purple eyebrow in amusement. "I am Yoruichi." Ichigo blinked as the wind seemed to blow cold air around them, her hair whipping in the wind. "We have met before, but you and I...this is our first." She blinked and looked at him. "Farewell. I suspect we shall meet again shortly." She then seemed to vanish just as Shiro ran towards him.

"Ichigo. Why'd ya stay gone fer so long?"

"I just left-"

"Ya left four hours ago...ya had me scared." He sighed. "Look, tell me where yer going next time ok?"

_Four hours? But I'm sure it was..._ He then looked around and saw he was back in the woods. "Wait...I...how did I get back here?"

"Ichigo?"

"I...I was surrounded by willows...and then I was talking to some lady..." Ichigo shook his head. "Maybe I was just daydreaming?"

"Ichigo, let's go inside. Senna fixed up more steaks." At the mention of food Ichigo's stomach growled hungrily. "Sounds like ya need it!" He laughed and walked back. Ichigo looked around and sighed.

"Was it a daydream?" He mumbled. He shook his head and walked back inside.

* * *

><p>"Something's bugging ya Ichigo." Ichigo finished removing his shirt and looked at Shiro. "Was it about earlier?"<p>

"Yeah...I did see someone Shiro. I know it. I wasn't where you found me..." He explained. "There were willow trees, and this woman with purple hair-" Shiro's eyes snapped up and narrowed.

"You met her." Ichigo blinked. "The witch that cursed me...Yoruichi." He sighed. "I've only met her once...and I only wanna see her again so I can rip her fucking throat out..." Shiro hissed, his nails extending slightly.

"Shiro relax. She didn't do anything to me...just talked." Ichigo hugged Shiro before kissing his neck. Shiro sighed and slid golden eyes shut in satisfaction. Shiro slowly trailed hands across Ichigo's bare chest, enjoying the slight shiver that made Ichigo's muscles quiver under his touch.

"Ichigo...I'm...so grateful that yer still here with me..." He said quietly. He kissed Ichigo's chest, but hesitated going further than simple touches. Ichigo looked into his eyes with earth brown ones.

"We don't have to do more." He said and touched Shiro's cheek. "I'm ok with just this." He said. Shiro kissed Ichigo then, sighing as he felt hands run and yank lightly at his white hair. _Just this...it's all I want right now..._ Ichigo thought. _We're perfectly fine like this...I think I love him...but I'm not ready to say it yet...so this is fine..._

* * *

><p>Aizen paced outside the woods, hatred glowing in his eyes. <em>Just wait Prince...I'll rip his life from your grasp...and I'll devour you as you grieve...<em> He thought with an evil, toothy smirk. _Oh just you wait..._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 end<p>

Sorry it's a bit brief...little rusty lol Well updates for lotsa fics are on the way, so be patient with me ok? Well review please! Oh! Lemme know from the list below what you wanna see updated next! I'll be counting until tomorrow, since I'm off of work and I'll have aaaaaaallllllllllll day!

The Orphan and his Brother

Tarot of Fate

Cracked Soul

Running Blind

Natural and Unnatural Love

Amnesiac Mystery

Tamed and Controlled

New fic (either Bleach or new series: Hakuoki!)


	10. Chapter 10: Hunt and Flight

Ok now we've come back to this fic! As I said on Running Blind, I have an Elsword account! Check profile for details~!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Hunt and Flight<p>

Ichigo could hear Shiro growling, his large cat form curled on the carpet. He was currently translating what he was saying, since now he could hear Shiro talk without direct eye contact. "So the witch is following and aware of what's going on?" Ganryu sighed. "She's meddlesome, but the least of your problems."

"Aizen's the true threat." Senna added and nodded. "I hate that son of a bitch."

"Senna no language please..." Ganryu sighed. "Sometimes I feel like a hopeless father."

"You ARE a hopeless father." Senna, Ichigo and Shiro said at once. As Ganryu ran off, Shiro sighed and looked at Senna directly.

**_"I do not like her meddling. I thought she vanished or died...or something."_**

"Wouldn't it make sense that if you and Aizen were still alive after all this time, then she would be too?" Ichigo asked. Shiro growled and flicked his ears. Ichigo began scratching his head and he purred, eyes closing in content. "Works all the time..."

"Man you two are meant for each other." Senna giggled. She got up and handed Ichigo two plane tickets. This will take you to India. From their, a friend of ours will take you to a hidden island. You may find your answers there. I'm told that's all that remains of Atlantis." At this, Shiro perked up, his tail wagging in joy.

**_"Home...I can see it after all these years..."_** He sighed and nodded. **_"Ok...Ichigo we leave first thing in the morning."_ **Ichigo nodded and translated for Senna.

"The plane leaves in the afternoon. So you should be in human shape by then. And Ichigo, just in case you start having the same issues, I suggest shifting before you leave." Ichigo nodded and they both headed to their room. Shiro then shifted, stretching his body in relief.

"You really hate being in cat form."

"Of course I do..." He sighed. "I can't talk to anyone, people are usually scared of me anyways..." Shiro felt arms around him and he sighed. "You're one of the only people who accepts me...kinda like Beauty and the Beast huh?"

"Accept we both have our beauty and beasts to worry about." Ichigo chuckled and felt Shiro laugh in his arms. His laugh...it's a nice sound to hear... He sighed. "That was horribly cheesy."

"Horrendously cheesy." He laughed, turning around and placing a hand on Ichigo's warm cheek. "But that's fine...after the crazy, intricate life I've lived...I'm ready for some cheesy." He leanerd in close, kissing Ichigo's forehead. "Thank you for everything you've done...I could never show my true gratitiude..."

"You could by kissing me again." Ichigo teased and Shiro grinned. He pressed his lips against Ichigo's before making the kiss deeper, licking Ichigo's lips. Ichigo opened and groaned as he felt a tongue dance with his own before submitting. He felt hands trail his back and he reached up, hands threading through pale white hair. When they broke for air, Ichigo had a deep blush on his face. "I...I was only-"

"I have feelings for you...so teasing me makes me see a hidden invitation." He grinned and Ichigo blushed deeper.

"Ahem, well..." They both turned as Ganryu and Senna stood in the door. "Supper's on the table...take out at Senna's insistence..." He sighed and sulked to the kitchen.

"He's upset because he lost a bet with me." Senna giggled.

"A bet?" Ichigo said, his face deep red and looking to the floor.

"Yup! This time, we bet on who would admit their feelings first. I win again!" She cheered.

"You make it sound like such a great deal..." He ran a hand through his spiky orange hand. Shiro chased after Senna.

"Are you insinuating that I'm the woman of this relationship?!" He shouted. Ichigo laughed and sighed. He touched his lips gently.

_He...kissed me...he has feelings for me..._He thought with a smile. _It felt so nice...his lips are soft and-wait a second..._He frowned when he thought of what Shiro shouted.

"Are you insinuating that _I'll_ be the woman?! The fuck?!" He snapped and ran after the two.

* * *

><p>Shiro was out in the dark night, Ichigo behind him. <strong>"So how is it?"<strong>

**"Holy shit...its so cool! Being able to see in pitch blackness is awesome!"** He laughed, his tail swishing back and forth.

**"Yeah. Oh there!"** Shiro crouched down with Ichigo joining him.** "There...a real nice buck."** He purred.

**"So...we're hunting that thing? I dunno...Shiro doesn't the raw meat effect us?"**

**"Different body, different eating habits*."** He shrugged.** "Ok...I'll rush to its left, you stay here."** Ichigo nodded and watched Shiro sneak off. The deer perked up from time to time, but continued eating grass. He saw Shiro's glowing golden eyes and nodded. They both rushed at once, the young buck running off. They gave chase, eyes focused on the deer. Ichigo felt adrenaline rush through his blood and his ears narrowed. He leapt and clamped his fangs on its rear as Shiro lunged and sunk fangs into it's neck, killing it. Ichigo couldn't help but let out a roar of delight.

**"That was amazing!"** He said and licked his paws, stained with crimson. "**Whew, I've never felt that much excitement in my life!"**

**"If you thinking hunting deer is fun, try zebra or gazelle."** Shiro chuckled, starting to eat. Ichigo ate reluctantly at first, but then he began to eat ravenously. When they were done, they took turns helping each other clean off.** "Better?"**

**"It...didn't taste that bad actually. Maybe you're right."** He purred. **"So what now?"**

**"We just leave the carcass for the birds and head back."** Shiro got up and stretched. "Alright...Let's go." Shiro led Ichigo a few feet before freezing. **"Shit...human hunters."**

**"What? It isn't-"**

**"Poachers. Hurry, hide!"** Shiro and Ichigo dashed into the bushes just as another fired a shot.

"Damn, I thought I saw something." One grumbled.

"Like what?"

"I heard there was a white wild cat around here." The second said and sighed. "Well, more like an urban legend...heard it from my granddad."

"Then there ain't no fucking way its true! They only live so long dude." The other chuckled. Shiro watched as they sat down and started a small fire.

**"Ichigo...I will distract them and you run back home ok?" Shiro said. Ichigo's tiger eyes widened.**

**"No! Shiro they'll shoot at you."**

**"I'll regenerate. Now I want you to run, got it?"** Ichigo hesitated before nodding. **"Good. Run once we're a safe distance away ok?"** Shiro then leapt out of the bushes and roared.

"Holy fuck is that thing for real?!" Shiro snarled and the two men began to run, Shiro chasing them away. Ichigo snuck around and then bolted, heading for the house. He was halfway there when he heard gunfire. He felt his shoulder burn and he stumbled, tripping and collapsing on the ground. One of the poachers from earlier laughed aimed the gun at Ichigo, directly at his head. "You look like you'd sell real good. A tiger in a public woods! What luck!"

**_I...I can't move..._ **Ichigo trembled in fear, his hackles raised as he snarled and hissed. **_My shoulder...Damnit!_ **He heard the gun click, but it didn't go off.

"What? Damnit it's-" He was cut off as Shiro stood in front of him, in human form.

"Disrespecting nature is a bad idea. Now...time for a nap." He rushed the man, punching him hard enough to knock him out. Shiro then turned to check Ichigo. "Are you ok?"

**"He...shot my shoulder."** He whimpered as he tried to stand.

"Ok...it's going to hurt, but you have to shift back. I can't help you in this state." Ichigo nodded and shifted, screaming in pain as he felt his shoulder burn. "Sorry...let's get you back to the house ok?" He easily lifted Ichigo into his arms and began walking back. Ichigo's face was red in embarrassment.

"You don't have to carry me...you must be exhausted."

"You can barely stand and you're lightweight." Shiro grinned. He took Ichigo back inside, turning on the small living room lamp and laying Ichigo down softly on the couch. "Stay still." He leaned down and gave Ichigo a small glance. "This will hurt a whole fucking lot. There's no way I can numb you to this."

"Just do it..." Ichigo said, feeling dizzy. "Losing blood here..." Shiro took tweezers and carefully looked for the bullet. Ichigo bit into his arm, trying hard not to scream. Once Shiro managed to get it out, he placed it on a plate and began to stitch it. But when Ichigo jerked Shiro stopped.

"Alright...you're gonna have to stay real still." Ichigo nodded and Shiro continued, the stitches small and neatly done. Once finished, Shiro cleaned his shoulder off and carried him to his room. He crawled in bed beside Ichigo and sighed.

"Wait, go to your-"

"This is my room. You're sleeping with me tonight. Get over it and go to sleep." Shiro huffed. He spooned Ichigo, placing a gentle hand on his heart. "Go to sleep Ichigo...you need it." Ichigo yawned and easily fell asleep to the feel of Shiro's steady heartbeat.

* * *

><p>The morning had Ichigo and Shiro with large duffel bags getting ready to board the plane. "Thank you for everything you've done for us." Shiro bowed.<p>

"Anything for you young Prince." Ganryu bowed back. Ichigo bowed his head and smiled.

"We won't forget this...next time I hope we see you as full humans again."

"Me too! You better bring me a souvenir Ichigo!" Senna grinned and high fived him. Both of them headed for the plane and Ichigo looked up at the bright blue sky.

"Looks like nice skies for travel..."

"Yeah...but Aizen's right behind us." They looked at each other with determination before heading to the line. _We will break this curse...together!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 end<p>

Stories almost over. :D Well review pwease~!


	11. Chapter 11: Taken Away

Well I got harried with some pm's...so here we are! :D Oh and I failed to explain something. The little '*' next to what Shiro said last chapter is a theory from the Tiger's Curse saga. They need to hunt in tiger form to keep up with their cat forms as well as eat to keep their human forms up. Must be rough huh...

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Taken away<p>

"Hate heights?" Ichigo chuckled as Shiro fidgeted in his seat. "The fearless, immortal kitty cat hates heights...I will remember this."

"Fuck you Ichigo..." Shiro huffed and looked out the window and leaned forward, grabbing a bag and hacking.

"Hairball?"

"One more cat or height joke and I shove a pillow in your face or worse...in my barf bag." Shiro growled. Ichigo laughed and said nothing else. He then felt a gentle hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Seriously...it's ok." Ichigo smiled warmly and Shiro felt his body relax a bit. "We'll land in an hour or so."

"I know..." He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against Ichigo's shoulder. "Ichigo you'll love it...the country's beautiful."

"I know it is from looking at the brochure."

"It's much better than all of that." He yawned and started to doze. Ichigo chuckled and laid his own head on Shiro's. "Mmm..."

"See you in a few hours." Ichigo yawned and fell asleep with Shiro.

* * *

><p>"Whew...it's real warm here." Ichigo sighed, rubbing sweat from his forehead.<p>

"Well we _are_ close to the Equator, so yes, very warm." Shiro chuckled, not sweating at all. "I wonder who we're meeting-"

"Hi hi!" Shiro jolted as he felt arms wrap around him, his face buried in a chest. "Neliel Tu Odelschwanck at your service your Majesty!" The girl squealed, hugging the immortal prince tightly. "Senna told me aaaaaaalllll about you!"

"...Umm...ok?" Ichigo scratched his head at the flailing albino. "Neliel? I think you're suffocating him...and here I thought only Aizen could off him..."

"A-a-air!" Shiro gasped and when she did let go he wheezed. "Hack! Cough..." He rubbed his neck and sighed. "Never want to be that close to a huge breasted woman again...ever." Ichigo laughed at the woman's confused face. "Anyway Neliel-"

"Oh call me Nel!" She beamed. "I much prefer that one! Only colleagues call me that...or Professor..."

"Professor?"

"Yup! I am an archeologist after all! I found the ruins!" Both young men stared at her. "What? You think a cute woman like me couldn't possibly do that?"

"No...it's just..." Shiro stammered.

"...You act oddly childish for that kinda job." Ichigo finished. Nel pouted and smacked Ichigo in the back of the head. "OW!"

"Manners manners manners young man!" She scolded.

_Damnit...I think my brain hit the back of my nose there..._ Ichigo rubbed his sore head.

"Anyways, we're leaving tomorrow evening ok? I can't take you with others there...but I'm allowed to go 'alone' during evening hours." She winked. "I've booked a nice hotel room for the both of you, so go relax some today ok?" She waved and left them after hailing a taxi for them.

"Umm...she was rather..."

"Random?" Shiro finished and Ichigo nodded. "Well, she's helping...and she does seem nice, I'll give her that, if a bit physical." Ichigo chuckled as Shiro rubbed his neck. "Anyways, let's drop our stuff off hmmm? I wanna show you the jungle around here."

"Oooo a tour?"

"A personal one." Shiro winked.

* * *

><p><strong>"You weren't kidding. No one will see two big predatory cats roaming around and find it odd."<strong> Ichigo commented as he walked aside Shiro, both in their larger cat forms.

**"Yup. Makes this trip fun. Maybe we can hunt some real game this time." He said. "But...there's somewhere I wanna take you first."** Ichigo gave him a confused look and he made a soft rumble that sounded like a chuckle. **"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it."** Ichigo followed Shiro silently, noticing the edge in his tone.

_He sounds worried...is he ok?_ He wondered._ Come to think of it...he was acting odd when we headed out here in the first place..._

_A few hours before..._

"Hey Shiro?"

"Hmm?"

"You look down...everything ok?" Ichigo rubbed his shoulder and frowned when the albino flinched. "Shiro-"

"I'm fine...just thinking."

_Present..._

_He's far from fine though..._He sighed._ I'm real worried about him...it hurts to see him so...lost. Yeah, he seems lost..._

**"Ichigo? You still alive or just brain dead?"** Shiro teased. Ichigo wacked him with a paw playfully.

**"Nope, the only brain dead person here is you."** Ichigo said, his cat eyes alight with playfulness. Shiro purred and showed Ichigo a small clearing. He shifted back, Ichigo following shortly and sat down at the edge of a clear pool of water. "Where are we?"

"In my time...this was a place of meditation...and a place to confess one's feelings." Shiro said softly. "I'm glad it survived the destruction of my home, and that no one has discovered it yet. But soon I fear they will."

"I'm sorry Shiro...I wish there was something we can do." Ichigo placed a gentle hand on his shaking shoulder. Shiro flinched again, but didn't move more than that. "Shiro...something's really bothering you."

"...I think I know how...to break the curse." Ichigo grinned and patted Shiro's back hard, making him lurch forward. "Ouch..."

"That's amazing Shiro! You can finally be free! We'll be freed!" He hugged Shiro and his face began to turn slightly pink.

"I-I said maybe Ichigo...I need to be sure."

"But still, this is great!" He cheered. "You'll finally be freed...I'm happy..." Shiro stood up and Ichigo looked at him in confusion. "Shiro?

"Ichigo...earlier on I said something to you..." He said quietly, his voice sounding small and scared.

_Scared? Why is he..._

"Ichigo...I won't ask if you remember, but now, in this special place...I will tell you something very important to me. Something...that scares me, yet makes me feel brave enough to face what I must." He looked at Ichigo with determined, yet soft eyes. "I love you...Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo felt stunned and stared at him.

_He...he what? He...he said he...loves me?_ Ichigo felt his heart beating rapidly, but something made his throat clog up and he couldn't speak. I mean...yeah he's kissed me, says he has feelings for me but...but feelings that big? And for me of all people? He felt his mind buzz with doubt and fear...and at the same time anger...anger at himself.

"...You do not need to answer right now...but I hope you-" Shiro froze and sniffed. "Ichigo...shift and run."

"Wh-what?"

"Run! Forest fire!" He snapped, shifting and bounding off with Ichigo right behind him. Fire quickly surrounded them, smoke filling their sensitive noses and ashes burning their eyes. **"Ngh, keep up!"**

**"Shiro I-cough- can't see!"** Ichigo began coughing heavily as they ran. Shiro heard something and looked up to see a huge tree falling from the flames.

**"MOVE!"** He shoved Ichigo aside, the orange head staggering as the tree pinned Shiro down. **"Shit! Run Ichigo! I'll catch up!" **He watched Ichigo stumble around. **"Ichigo? ICHIGO!"** He screamed, roaring as loud as he could, but the fire and screams from people and animals drowned him out. He felt the heat and smoke overcome him and he slumped into unconsciousness.

_I... I can't see...I can't...keep standing..._ Ichigo felt his thoughts grow fuzzy. **"N...no...I..."** He collapsed, shifting back to normal. The heat had become too much for him and before he also succumbed to darkness, he saw a large figure looming over him and a satisfied grin.

* * *

><p>"Ngh...mgh..." Shiro opened his eyes to a gray ceiling and soft blankets around him. "Mmnn..."<p>

"Oh thank god you're awake..." He turned, his vision still blurry. "Hush, you suffered severe burns. Thank god you're immortal."

"L...lucky me..." Shiro coughed, the blurry shape coming into focus. "N...Nel?"

"Yes...I'm glad I found you in time." She said, placing a glass of water to his lips. He drank it down, his body trembling.

"Wh...where is Ichigo?" He asked. Nel was silent and he snarled. "Where is he?"

"Shirosaki, you should-"

"I ASKED WHERE HE IS!" Shiro howled, grabbing her shirt before his body slid to the floor, in too much pain to move.

"You stupid man! You must rest!" She scolded, helping him to his bed. That's when she saw tears in golden orbs and she flinched. It must be killing him...

"Please...tell me..." He begged. She sighed and turned her head away.

"Aizen took him..."

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 end<p>

Welp here you all go! :D like it~? I hope, because three...maybe four chappies are left.


	12. Chapter 12: Gone

Since this is nearing its end...guess we best go all the way huh? God it's been forever since I finished a fic no?

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Gone<p>

Ichigo groaned and sat up, rubbing his forehead. He froze when he heard the clanking sounds of metal and looked at his wrists. Cuffs were locked around his wrists and chained to the floor. He looked around, bars surrounding him and pale stone, sunlight shining through holes. _Where...where am I? What's going on?_ He thought, trying to remain calm and process what had happened. _Umm...we had been talking...there was a fire...I passed out..._He looked around again. _But...how..._

**"Ah, you are awake."** Ichigo turned to see a massive, hulking creature and he froze. The creature shifted into a familiar brown haired man. "He will soon follow I'm sure."

"You...Aizen..." Ichigo whispered, fear now crawling up his spine. "Wait, you're that guy from the zoo..."

"Ah, glad to see you recognize me. Yes, I have been following the foolish prince for a long time, but just two hundred years ago I lost his scent...but thanks to you I found him."

"M-me?"

"Yes...you see, he has a distinct...smell that I can trace even slightly. You wore his scent on your clothes." Ichigo frowned and turned away. "Do not blame yourself, blame the foolish prince for not warning you beforehand."

"Stop making fun of him. Shiro's better than you by far." Ichigo growled, his human eyes slitting into cat like pupils and shifting, snarling just inches from the bars and Aizen's unimpressed face. **"I will kill you."**

"Good luck with that mortal. I know what you are to him...and he will come to me. You are the perfect bait I have been waiting for...thousands of years will finally cease!"

**"You will only bring yourself a vengeful cat...beware the cat holding a grudge."** Ichigo hissed, his hackles raised.

"You sound just like him. It makes me want to wring your neck...but having you alive will be entertaining." He said. The bars rattled as Ichigo growled and struggled and Aizen laughed. "Yes...very."

* * *

><p>Shiro lay in bed, still recovering from burns. "He'll be ok...i'm sure he is." Nel tried to comfort him.<p>

"I know he is...Aizen won't kill him...he knows I'll fight best with him alive." He sighed, rolling carefully to his side. "Anything that...thing does takes me longer to heal."

"I'm sorry...I wish I could do more."

"You've done more than many would...especially for a civilian." He coughed, feeling his whole body scream in pain at the movement. Nel handed him a glass of water and helped steady his arm as he drank. As they sat, he told Nel many places to explore and other 'hidden' places. "You would like the last one."

"A temple no one's seen in the Amazon? Definitely!" She beamed. Shiro smiled but frowned when he remembered the pool he had taken Ichigo to.

"I...I wonder what his answer would've been..." He sighed and shook his head. "He probably wouldn't want me once this is over...just as well." He looked out the window sadly. "It's not like..." He shivered and turned to Nel as she walked to him with a hot cup of tea. "You have a plane?"

"I do, but-" She was knocked out cold when Shiro hit a pressure point and got up, undoing the bandages on his healed flesh.

"I am sorry...but I have to go and save him..." He said softly, walking past her limp form and grabbing the keys to the plane. He started it up and followed the coordinates she had written down. _Wait for me Ichigo...I'm coming!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo was tired of Aizen's piercing gaze and pacing. The human form was still unpleasant, smelling like death to his sensitive nose. He had shifted earlier to his cat form in a hope of ripping the chains free. "Still tugging at your restraints? do not bother, they are made from very thick steel."<p>

**"I see that asshole!"** He snarled angrily.**_ Damn...what do I do?_** He thought. He heard a plane and locked up. Shiro?

"Ah, he is here." Ichigo shifted back into human form and grabbed the bars. Shiro walked in, head held high and burn marks gone. "You're healing powers are still remarkable."

"As is your cynical, douchebag personality." Shiro spat.

"Be careful Your Majesty, you have a young man with virgin ears here." He said, gesturing to Ichigo in the cage. Shiro bristled angrily and Aizen smirked.

"Let him go." Shiro hissed. Shiro took a step forward as the bars sank into the floor only for Aizen to wrap an arm around Ichigo's neck. "Now!"

"Tsk tsk tsk. You know what I want from you. A fight to the death...and no running away." Aizen grinned. Ichigo struggled in the grip around him before biting down harshly on his arm. Aizen yelled and Shiro shoved him to the ground. Shiro undid the chains on Ichigo and they both bolted for the entrance. Just before they got there, Aizen's bestial form blocked the way.** "Where do you think you're heading?"** He swung his tail, Shiro shoving Ichigo aside as he was sent flying into an old stone wall, the rock giving way and collapsing around him.

"Shiro?!" Ichigo made to shift and attack Aizen, but Shiro came out, shifted and snarling.

**"Ichigo...stay out of this."** Shiro said, walking forward and in front of the young man. Shiro hissed at Aizen and felt Ichigo grip his white fur. **"You have a life to live...so let us old men fight this out ok?"**

"Shiro..." He felt golden eyes on him and flinched at the sadness in them, but quickly replaced with grim determination.

**"Aizen, let's finish this."** He growled.

**"Pleasure."** The two beasts than launched at each other and Ichigo backed away in shock. He had seen animals fight on TV, but this was different.

_The room smells like blood...but they heal so fast they can't land a fatal blow..._ He thought. What can I do?!

* * *

><p>Shiro was panting heavily, white fur stained with dried blood. Aizen was no better off and he snarled angrily. <strong><em>What can I do here? He's bigger and stronger...my speed's all I got!<em>**

**"Shame you have no real strength behind your blows."** Aizen taunted. **"Your claws have been dulled as well over the years...is the boy to blame I wonder?"** Shiro's lips lifted in a snarl. **"Ah but you still have your fangs it seems."**

**"I will make sure you never endanger his life again!"** Shiro lunged, hopping onto his back and tearing chunks out of him, teeth red with blood and fur. He then heard a snarl and turned to see Ichigo attack Aizen's stomach, claws raking at the tender flesh. Aizen yelped and Shiro leapt off, looking at Ichigo. **"Idiot! I told you to let me handle it!"**

**"I can't just stand by! I'm a part of this too!"** Ichigo argued.** "Let me help you!"** Shiro sighed and nodded.** "Shiro...about what you told me the other day-"**

**"Let it wait. We must finish this first."** He said and Ichigo nodded. They both attacked angrily, Aizen growing more and more frustrated with every attack. _**Ichigo's jaws are stronger than mine...he'll have to get at Aizen's neck...**_He thought and was about to tell Ichigo when the young man was thrown off, slamming hard into a pillar. He shifted human from the shock, holding his head. Shiro's eyes widened when claws raised high, ready to cut him down. He didn't think, instead running and standing in front of Ichigo just as the heavy claws dug into his side. Shiro howled in agony as claws split flesh and fur before being batted aside, Aizen laughing at him.

**"Fool. Protecting a worthless human's life has cost you your own!"** Shiro limped weakly as Ichigo watched in shock.

"No...no!" Ichigo looked around and grabbed an old sword that had fallen from a statues hands and rushed up. Aizen couldn't react in time as Ichigo shoved it into his neck. Aizen gurgled and Ichigo took the chance, running under Aizen and stabbed his chest, piercing his heart. Aizen howled and fell forward,, Ichigo running out just before he collapsed on him. Ichigo watched the giant go still and rushed to Shiro's side. Shiro was breathing heavily, his eyes turning foggy as he tried to cling to life. "Shiro...no please don't..."

_**"Are...are you ok?"** _Shiro's voice in his head sounded so far away as he looked into golden eyes. Ichigo walked around and lifted Shiro's head into his lap, ragged breath against his arm as he hugged him.**_ "You're...safe now...you and...Yuzu..."_**

"I need you though...you can't leave me..." He whimpered, petting him as he watched the blood flow down his fur. "Please...don't die on me Shiro..."

_**"You...can live now...without the curse...without being hunted..."** _Shiro went on, seemingly not hearing him. _**"I'm...so glad..."**_

"I can't live without you anymore Shiro." He shook Shiro gently. "Please don't do this to me...I need you by my side." He hugged him tighter. "I need you...I...I..."

_**"I still...love you..."** _Shiro wheezed and then went slack, his eyes sliding shut. Ichigo watched as his body turned human, the large gashes almost covering his torso.

"No...no no no!" Ichigo shook him as he cried. "No please! Not after all we went through! Please I...I didn't get to tell you how I feel!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face. "I love you too...please..."

"He died making sure you were free, surely you can honor that." Ichigo looked up to see Yoruichi and he scowled. "I am pleased to see he cared for a human more than himself."

"Please, bring him back! He deserves to live!" Ichigo begged. "You can, can't you?!"

"I cannot."

"Please...I'll give anything! I don't care if I'm free! Please...please..." He begged, holding Shiro and crying. Yoruichi walked forward.

"There may be a way...but if you fail, your own death is assured."

"Tell me!"

"You'll have to cross the Bridge of the Dead."

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 end<p>

Whew here we go! One more chapter than done~! :D Sorry if it seemed rushed. I'm apartment looking and once again I will be cut off from internet, and for who knows how long. So I am updating at least this while I have a chance. So reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13: Love Beyond Life and Death

At last, I can finish a story! :D A bit sad to see it end and all, but you know how it goes! Enjoy the final Chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13:Love Beyond Life and Death<p>

Ichigo looked at her, feeling confused. "Ex-excuse me?"

"Before the Door to the Afterlife is a Bridge of the Dead. One's spirit must cross it. As they do, their ties and memories of their time on Earth is stripped away. If they still have a regret or link, howling spirits below the bridge, damned to suffer forever pull them below." Ichigo's heart beat rapidly as the witch explained. "However, if I send you there...if his tie to you is strong, you can bring him back."

"But..."

"But if you cannot, you will fall to the damned below and he will pass on. You will never be with each other." She finished and Ichigo dragged in a shaky breath, holding Shiro's cooling body in his arms. He looked at the pale body, the skin now turning an off shade of gray. "Well?"

"...I'll do it." He said and looked up. "What do I need to do?"

"Stay still." Ichigo's eyes widened when a hand covered his eyes. He heard Yoruichi mumble something in a language he didn't understand and fell unconscious. When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by black, save for the large white bridge he was standing on. "You do not have much time..."

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo looked around anxiously. He heard ear piercing wails and started to look down.

"Do not look!" Ichigo's body snapped back and he shook. "They will drag you down. You _must_ ignore them!"

"O-ok..." Ichigo whispered. He looked around and noticed that there were no other souls on the bridge. "Why is it so empty?"

"Each individual soul has its own bridge." She explained. "He is almost there, hurry!" Ichigo ran down the bridge, doing his best to ignore the howls and screams of agony from the souls below. After running for what felt like hours, he finally spotted Shiro. Shiro was wearing what appeared to be an Indian outfit, the wrap around him a deep blue and his pants dark red. His hair was long and flowing, gold bands decorating the snowy strands.

_He...looks beautiful..._he thought and shook his head. "Shiro? Shiro come back here!" He called. Shiro didn't stop his slow, steady steps. Ichigo tried to move further, but was held back. He looked down to see a brown, gnarly hand had grabbed his leg. He tugged and screamed. "Sh-Shiro! Stop please!" He felt more grab his arms and he struggled to stay standing. "Shiro please...come back!" He saw him falter and he felt hope fill him. "Shiro I need to...to tell you something! I...I love you too...please...please come back..." When nothing happened Ichigo felt despair crawl through him. "Shi...please..." He felt the hands drag him to the edge pf the bridge, but just before he was dragged over the edge, a strong hand grabbed his arm. He looked up and saw confused golden eyes.

"I...Ichigo?"

* * *

><p>He knew he was dead, and had been walking across a bridge. His family was waiting, but as he walked, he felt like there was something he had forgotten...someone very important. He had then heard the screams, someone calling his name. <em>Who...who is that?<em> He wondered, but even asking the question to himself made his heart ache. He faltered when the voice begged, and then he heard them whisper 'I love you'. He then turned, and saw brown eyes full of despair and being dragged. It was then that his memory returned and he ran over to grab Ichigo's arm. "I...Ichigo?" He felt confused, why was the young man here? Did he die?

"Shiro?" Brown eyes were filled with hope and he felt the tan hand grip back. He pulled him back up and hugged him tightly.

"Why are you here?! You...you could've been dragged away..." He whispered, running a hand through orange locks. "You could've been damned forever...I never would have seen you again..." He said, holding Ichigo as close as he could.

"I...I needed to tell you...what I felt." He said quietly. "I never got the chance...I was stupid and should've said it sooner." Ichigo sobbed, burying his face in Shiro's chest. "But you heard me...you came for me..."

"Naturally. I mean, you're virtually helpless-ow!" He felt a fist punch him hard in the arm. He looked at Ichigo before grabbing him, holding his face in his white hands. "Tell me how you feel..."

"I...I love you." Ichigo mumbled, blushing. Shiro smirked and then kissed him softly. Ichigo hummed and wrapped arms around Shiro as he deepened the kiss. They broke for air and his face grew redder. "I...I feel so embarrassed right now..."

"There's only you and me here..." Shiro chuckled. Ichigo looked around and frowned.

"The bridge is gone...so is the door and voices." He said. Shiro looked around and frowned. They were surrounded by black.

"Well done, Kurosaki Ichigo." Shiro bristled at the voice. Yoruichi walked towards them and smiled. "Now I offer Shirosaki Ogichi a choice."

"Choice?"

"Yes. Due to my spell, you were...shall we say misplaced in time?" She said. "Therefore, you can return to your time and take Ichigo with you...or return to his time and live there." Shiro turned to Ichigo.

"Whatever you wish I'll follow." He smiled.

"Ya don't make it easy..." He sighed. "I want to return to Ichigo's time. Ichigo belongs there...and his sister needs him. No matter where Ichigo is...I will go as well." Yoruichi nodded.

"Very well." There was a sudden burst of light and Shiro and Ichigo fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three months later...<strong>_

"I'm home!" Yuzu ran into the nice house, her empty lunchbox in her hand. "Ichigo? Shiro?"

"Hi Yuzu." Ichigo chuckled, giving his little sister a hug. "How was school?"

"Great! everyone's so nice to me and everything...is Senna visiting today?"

"She'll be here soon, so go get into some normal clothes ok? Don't wanna get food on your new school uniform."

"Yes big brother!" She giggled and rushed off, passing Shiro on the stairs. "Hi!"

"Hey little demon." He chuckled. Shiro walked towards Ichigo and kissed him, pulling him close. "Hey..."

"You feeling ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Well after being dead for a few hours, and so used to being forced into a cat form for so long...feels odd walking around as a human." He chuckled. "But i'm glad to see Yuzu healthy and running around...and see you smiling."

"Cliché. Can't you come up with better?"

"Clichéd to you was normal in my time." He chuckled as a knock sounded at the door. "Ah must be Senna."

"I'll get it!" Yuzu called, now wearing a bright yellow sundress. Ichigo followed and Shiro stood there, smiling. He had never felt happier, and hoped things wouldn't change.

* * *

><p>The end<p>

Whew I finally finished a fic! World must be ending...D: Well anyways, thanks for reading everybody!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo


End file.
